<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Concubine's Son by drelfina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909990">A Concubine's Son</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/drelfina/pseuds/drelfina'>drelfina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Some people wanted the noncon porn didn't they lol), (have some explicit-ish porn!), Concubinage, Everyone else are cameos or just mentioned, F/M, Forced Marriage, Founders Era, M/M, Multi, Non-Con EVERYWHERE, Uchiha Tajima is terrible, Uchiha Tajima just wants what's his, death only happens offscreen actually, enslavement, playing with names, slavery essentially, what does it really mean for inheritance when concubinage exists</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:48:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/drelfina/pseuds/drelfina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His grandfather, at one point, thought to betroth Butsuma to the Uchiha.</p><hr/><p>The Senju lose. </p><p>Uchiha Tajima takes what's his. But he's not <i>cruel</i> about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Butsuma/Uchiha Tajima, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Izuna/OFC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Concubine's Son</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts"></a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966817">To Live in a Time of War</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilili_cat/pseuds/Lilili_cat">Lilili_cat</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written both as a gift to ValidAsshole, but also as an experiment in worldbuilding in a sort of… well, as fast as possible without having to go too much into detail, but not in montage style that i tend to do in other fics. </p><p>I also promised ValidAsshole some actual porn so here you go! </p><p>Also, just, same-sex concubinage is Totally Allowed and Common so there.</p><p>(Technically inspired by Lilili-cat's To Live in Time of War lol)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His grandfather, at one point, thought to betroth Butsuma to the Uchiha.</p><p>There had been two heirs ahead of Butsuma, for one; he was the son of a concubine after all, his father having managed to make two heirs with his first wife and then Butsuma before dying inconveniently on a mission near Grass.</p><p>It had been a lull in the war, one like many before, and butsuma's grandfather had thought to prolong it by marrying Butsuma, capable, stolid, redundant Butsuma, to the Uchiha. This time, unlike in previous such marriages, marrying him to the actual main line of the Uchiha.</p><p>A better possibility of peace, his grandfather had thought, because Butsuma <i>technically</i> had been part of the main family, and that Uchiha boy had been the right age.  With the Daimyo's then-policies, it would have been better to form a stronger alliance with the Uchiha.</p><p>But then there was a coup.</p><p>The Daimyo was replaced with a brother's son, and then war erupted between the Uchiha and Senju and the chance for alliance was lost.</p><p>Butsuma was sixteen when his grandfather and oldest brother died - seventeen when his next oldest brother, Clan head for merely a year, died, and he took over as Clan Head.</p><p>The son of a concubine becoming Clan Head was something that could only pass without comment in such restless, bloody times; and he, like his father, made sure to take a wife and a concubine to ensure he had enough sons; because unlike his grandfather's time, he had to ensure he had more than sufficient heirs for the main line to continue.</p><p>And the Uchiha boy that Butsuma almost married, became Clan Head.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He didn't have long to wait. When Tajima came in, it was obvious he had only stopped to change out of armour - his sleeves were still spattered with tiny dots of blood. Some of which was Butsuma's, he knew, and he focused on that thought rather than the idea of where <i>else</i> the blood could have come from. </p><p>"Well," Tajima said, going down to one knee in front of Butsuma, "how many years has it been?" </p><p>Butsuma glared up at him, noting how Tajima smiled when Butsuma's gaze carefully did <i>not</i> meet his eyes. </p><p>Of course he didn't. He wouldn't. There was no way that Butsuma would meet his eyes, even at the loss of… </p><p><i>Everything</i>. </p><p>"What have you done to them?" he asked. </p><p>"Who?" Tajima asked, his smile quirking up to the side, cruel, sadistic, even though he held no weapon. </p><p>He didn't need to; Butsuma was tied down, seals on his arms and hands. A helpless captive. </p><p>"You know who I mean." Without access to his chakra, he couldn't really reach out to sense who was still alive, after that fight. After… His mind flinched. He didn't want to remember. </p><p>"You don't know?" Tajima said, and now he reached out, hand curling tenderly to Butsuma's cheek, thumb just under his eye. </p><p>Gentle - <i>mocking</i> him with faux tenderness. </p><p>"Or you could just get it over with," Butsuma grit out. "Get your gloating in." </p><p>Tajima tsk'd, patting his cheek. "Would I be so crude?" He reached down, fingers hooking in the rope looped around Butsuma's neck. </p><p>"Over your victory," Butsuma hissed out. "I believe anything from the Uchiha." </p><p>Monsters, cruel, vicious and inhuman. They had, after all, <i>killed his sons</i>. </p><p>"Is it a victory," Tajima said, yanking him closer, and leaning in such that Butsuma almost was staring in his eyes - he had to focus sharply up to a point on his forehead to avoid it. "When I merely am getting what was mine?" </p><p>For a long moment, Butsuma had no clue what he meant. </p><p>"Our defeat most certainly wasn't predetermined," Butsuma snarled. </p><p>Tajima laughed, and suddenly he was biting Butsuma's mouth - teeth too sharp and insistent, the contact too harsh and surprising to be considered a <i>kiss</i>. </p><p>Butsuma yanked away; but Tajima's hand in the rope twisted, hauled him close anyway, and Tajima was pulling back before Butsuma could drag his scattered, stunned wits into biting him <i>back</i>. </p><p>"What," He hissed, mouth swollen, sharp tingles of pain - he could taste <i>blood</i>. </p><p>"My dear Butsuma," Tajima crooned at him. "You were always meant to be <i>mine</i>." </p><p>"That-" Butsuma's mind jittered forward, stalled. "That was. It wasn't even anywhere near <i>official</i>!" </p><p>Tajima tapped Butsuma's temple with a kunai in his other hand, fingers curled negligently over its handle, like the black-tempered steel was a common plaything.</p><p>(It was, probably, to the Uchiha. They of the renowned smithing abilities. There was a reason that the Senju had as matter of course taken any fallen weapons during their skirmishes with them, because even the Hagane weren't quite up to the Uchiha's skill with weaponry.) </p><p>"You dared to get married," Tajima said, "to someone else." </p><p>Butsuma spat at him. "I was never going to marry <i>you</i>." </p><p>Tajima snorted, amused. "You certainly thought so. Having dared to get yourself a wife and a <i>concubine</i>? When you could have been my wife." </p><p>Butsuma snarled, and yanked back, uncaring at the way the rope bit into his neck, tightened painfully between his fingers. </p><p>"I would <i>never</i> have agreed to marrying you." </p><p>"You? Never? Your son didn't think you held duty so low," Tajima said thoughtfully. </p><p>Butsuma froze. </p><p>"My son?" </p><p>Alive? Which - Were Hashirama and Tobirama still alive? </p><p>"Mmm," Tajima said, trailing his kunai down the side of Butsuma's still jaw. "Obedient, dutiful little Tobirama. He's very pretty isn't he? Your concubine's son." </p><p>Butsuma inhaled sharply. "Ha-" </p><p>"Of course we couldn't leave your actual <i>heir</i> alive," Tajima continued, his gaze studying Butsuma's expression. "He's too powerful, you understand." </p><p>Butsuma resisted the urge to close his eyes in sharp pain. </p><p>He'd seen Hashirama, hemmed in by flame, before he himself had fallen to a blow to the back of the head. He had hoped that his children, at least, would have been able to escape. </p><p>"But we're not cruel monsters," Tajima said, conversational, tone almost kind. "It's not like your concubine's son would have inherited anything, would he?" </p><p>He didn't even have time to mourn Hashirama's death - <i>Tobirama</i> was at risk, now. </p><p>"What are you going to do to him?" Butsuma demanded. </p><p>"Are you even in the position to ask questions?" Tajima said, and laughed before Butsuma could do more than snarl. "Ah, but because you're mine, I will answer." </p><p>He trailed the kunai down, now, under his jaw. "He's just a concubine's son, just like you." </p><p>Butsuma knew what he meant. What he was saying. Just a concubine's son - he was only heir in potentia, since Kawarama and Itama were both dead - and the remanents of the Senju would be far less likely to rally around the concubine's son.  Not if - </p><p>"So of course," Tajima said, "he is not a threat. My own heir will take him as concubine. As for your daughter-" </p><p>Butsuma choked. </p><p>The Uchiha had taken their compound? How - </p><p>"Sneaky," Tajima said, kunai tapping him gently against the throat, sharp point a threat belying Tajima's almost playful tone. "You've never let her out at all, had you? Delicate, sheltered Kouroma. Incense burners, just like you. Your actual favoured child." </p><p>"She mounted a vicious defense," Tajima said, admiration soft and mocking. "And your only legal daughter, isn't she?" </p><p>"Le-" </p><p>"She looks just," Tajima purred, punctuating each word with a deliberate tap of his kunai, "Like. You." </p><p>"Don't <i>touch</i> her!" Butsuma roared, jerking forward, trying to slam his head against Tajima's chin. </p><p>Tajima rocked back, letting him jerk forward, and without use of his arms, Tajima easily rolled them over and slammed Butsuma onto his back, punching him hard in the sternum. </p><p>"Touched a nerve, did I?" He crooned. "I was wondering if I should give her to Madara. Or take her myself -" </p><p>Butsuma's rage carried through the punch, and he tried to knee Tajima in the kidney. </p><p>"Since she looked so much like you," Tajima rocked with his motion, twisted; with the damned ropes, Butsuma really was hampered, and Tajima easily pinned his hips and legs down. </p><p>Butsuma yelled at him - and Tajima just grinned, pleased as a vicious cat. </p><p>"Don't touch her! Don't touch them, how dare you - how <i>dare</i> you do anything to them, is it not enough you would take <i>me</i>?!" </p><p>"She even fights like you," Tajima said, all vicious pleasure, like Butsuma wasn't fighting at the thought of his children's violation. </p><p>"If you dare - if you <i>dare</i> touch them," Butsuma growled. "I'll kill you. I'll tear your throat out -" </p><p>Tajima slammed his forearm down against Butsuma's throat, choking him sharply. </p><p>"You can try," he said, while Butsuma's vision sparked black and white. "You won't succeed, my sweet Senju. But it won't be me who suffers for your insubordination." </p><p>Butsuma gasped, barely a yell, tried to glare at him through the spots in his vision. "Not - not your <i>subject</i>-!" </p><p>"It would be nice wouldn't it? Having your legal, main-line daughter as my concubine. Show what it really means for the Senju to be subordinate -" Tajima pressed down further, choking out any of Butsuma's air. Watched him gasp futilely. "But that'd be cruel, and I said the Uchiha aren't cruel." </p><p>What did. What did that mean - </p><p>He was struggling to breathe, and yet - yet he couldn't stop thinking of what would happen to his daughter; vulnerable in the way that Tobirama wasn't <i>quite</i>. Where Tobirama at least had been trained, and Madara couldn't take him down that easily, Kouroma - </p><p>Kouroma was younger than her brother by five years. She wasn't physically <i>strong</i> enough to withstand a man like Tajima. And worse still, to be taken and used and violated, and then insulted? </p><p>Tajima smiled. "Or I could have her marry my Izuna as his first legal wife. All her children will be his heirs and part of my line. Play the good concubine, Butsuma, give me what I'm owed, and her status won't be insulted." </p><p>Despite his spotting vision, darkening around the edge, Butsuma could still see that smile, white and terrible. </p><p>Chakra-less, bound, <i>captive</i>, what could Butsuma do but say yes?</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"A little faster," Tajima said, and he wasn't holding a blade to his throat, but Tajima didn't have to. </p><p>His darling, <i>sweet</i> Butsuma was snarling at him, but Butsuma moved anyway, faster, his powerful thighs bunching under Tajima's hands, and that delicious hot tight <i>heat</i> of him withdrew, and then slammed down. </p><p>"So good," Tajima said, delighted.</p><p>Threaten his beloved children just a little, and Butsuma's snarl turned as toothless as a spoiled lapdog. Tajima didn't even need to threaten the use of the sharingan - not when Butsuma's weakness was so easy to draw out into the light. </p><p>So easy to declaw him, and have him move, sleek and easy and just as fast as Tajima liked, riding Tajima at the touch of a fingertip. </p><p>"A pretty gelding," Tajima said, and after half an hour of this, Butsuma <i>finally</i> met his eyes, if only to glare death at him. </p><p>Tajima smiled and rocked his hips up just as he pressed down, and Butsuma's throat bobbed as he tried not to <i>sound</i> like he'd just choked. </p><p>Almost, almost there. Butsuma's forehead and neck was covered in a sheen of sweat, deliciously salty as Tajima leaned in to lick, holding Butsuma's hips down flush. </p><p>"Such a well-trained gelding," Tajima said. "Would your son please my son as much as you please me?" </p><p>Butsuma <i>growled</i>, jerking forward in some instinctive attempt to slap his forehead against Tajima's; Tajima just snapped his hand back UP, catching Butsuma under the throat and slammed him down against the floor. </p><p>"You wanted more, I suppose?" Tajima said, and didn't wait for his answer - instead snapping his hips forward sharply, all but bending Butsuma in half. </p><p>Butsuma wheezed a little, trying to grit out an insult, perhaps. Something extremely passionate. </p><p>Honestly, Butsuma should have been his long ago - he was nothing like the so-called Dispassionate Senju. No. He reacted like an Uchiha, blazing with passion and heat, and his insides were a burning hot vice on Tajima's cock. </p><p>He didn't let Butsuma say anything more than a gasp of breath - he started up a sharp, harsh rhythm, slamming in till there was nothing <i>to</i> hear but Butsuma's gasps and the slap of flesh against flesh, Butsuma's throat working futilely under Tajima's hand.</p><p>They hadn't even made it to the bed, but that was alright. </p><p>They had all <i>night</i>. </p><p>When Butsuma looked like he was about to black out from Tajima's sheer enthusiasm, he reached down with his spare hand to grab Butsuma's length. Semi-hard, from the stimulation, Tajima noted with pleasure. </p><p>"I'm going," he said, between thrusts, "to make you sing for me. Dear. Sweet. Butsuma." </p><p>Butsuma snarled at him, but it wasn't like he could do anything. </p><p>Which was <i>exactly</i> what Tajima wanted from him anyway.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Such a good concubine you are," Tajima said, afterwards, running his hands leisurely over Butsuma's arms, now gone past <i>sore</i> from the position into almost numb. Even if Tajima were to release his arms right now, Butsuma probably wouldn't be able to make his hands move, let alone form seals. </p><p>His thoughts were blank, as numb as his arms, he couldn't even summon up the effort to try to headbutt Tajima from here. </p><p>"Such a perfect example to your son and daughter," Tajima said, lips against Butsuma's ear. </p><p>"... what," Butsuma said. </p><p>"Oh, didn't you know?" Tajima's lips were smiling against the curved shell of Butsuma's ear. "They're right behind that wall." </p><p>Butsuma blinked, stared at the almost paper-thin shouji in front of him. </p><p>Not just hearing, he realised, but Tobirama and Kouroma must have also seen, for the screen was opaque, but the lamps were burning brightly behind him. </p><p>"Watching their father play the obedient, eager concubine," Tajima murmured. "What a good role model you are." </p><p>When he had the chance, Butsuma thought, he was going to kill him. </p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kouroma: 香炉間. Note the last kanji is the same as the -ma in Tobirama, Hashirama, Itama and Kawarama and Butsuma. Apparently, traditionally incense burners feature in feminine Buddhist names (as do others like flower pots, mirrors, etc) so i picked that. "Space between incense burners" - The incense burners also basically represent the altar - therefore, Kouroma is a subtle call-back to Butsuma's name (Butsuma means Buddhist altar), because really East Asians generally do not call their children after themselves in the American/British fashion, but linguistic/cultural call-backs like this is very likely. Thanks Evocates for the help! :D and the name coming up and EVERYTHING ILU even if this was... probably not what you thought I was gonna do with it. </p><p>Concubines: As I'm sure some people have realised in East Asian culture, there's a distinction between the children of a First/Legal wife, and children of a concubine (subsequent wife). Generally, a concubine's child is still legal, but considered inferior (legally and socially) than the children of a legal/first wife. What this means is that sons of a first wife generally would be assumed to be the father's real heir (will inherit his land, and clan leader position, for example), sons of the concubine would be expected to aid and assist the actual heir, and become good right hand men. IF you look at how Tobirama behaves with respect to Hashirama , this is a possible reading - why Tobirama is so loyal, and even if he doesn't quite understand Hashirama's dream, is so willing to do anything for him to achieve it.</p><p>This reading means that, Tobirama is the son of a concubine, and Hashirama is the son of the wife - itama and Kawarama I assume were sons of the same wife, as is Kouroma, the only legal first wife's daughter. </p><p>A wife's daughter is the one who is likely to be married as a WIFE. her half-sisters (daughters of a concubine) are far more likely to end up being her playmates, and/or maid-servants. Sometimes, the fact that these concubine daughters, being after all daughters of their father, still allows them to have good marriages, and even dowries, (as per traditional Chinese culture) but this is not a given - ie the father has to make an arrangement specifically for his concubines' children, while his legal first wife's children would be automatically taken care of according to law. If the father dies before his wife, the wife has legal authority over the concubine's children. </p><p>(look up <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dishu_system">Dishu system</a> for a bit more detail. ) </p><p>Thus it is a huge insult to use Kouroma as a concubine - while <i>technically</i> not so much for Tobirama. (ahahaha).</p><hr/><p>In honour of the last... however many fics not having explicit porn, have some Dad Porn you thirsty thirsty people. </p><p>:P</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>